tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Drama (MC Corner) (Harari)
( ) |romajisongtitle = DORAMA (MC KOONAA) |kanjisongtitle = ドラマ（MCコーナー） |englishsongtitle = Drama (MC Corner) |producer = - |release = July 15, 2016 |previous1 = |next1 = }} TranslationTranslated by User:MoonlightSelenia. *audience cheers* *chuckles* That felt nice! *chuckles* Does everyone enjoyed it as well~? *audience cheers* Thank you for the cheering during the live! *audience cheers* Well then, the next song is- ... before that, each of us have some time for a free talk. We are free to talk whatever we'd like, but since I'm Fluna's leader, so I think that I'd like to talk about Fluna as a unit. *audience cheers* Fluna is a unit of six person that belonged to the same school. As for the school years, I'm on the same year as Ai. One year younger than us are Chisa, Wakaba, and Hina. Kurisu is the youngest out of us all. With us forming a unit, we're able to see various sides of the members's daily routines that usually we couldn't see. Kurisu has a really high conscience as a professional. She always make clear targets, whenever we have dance or singing lessons, she would always decide on a particular focus or target, and until she can clear it out, she will train earnestly. Hina is may seems quiet, but she always stay by Kurisu's side and work hard so to not lose against her. Sometimes when things doesn't go well, she would be on tears, but she definitely won't cry during practice. She's a strong girl. Chisa is a moodmaker who's energetic and always cheerful. Even when we're tired due to harsh practices, she would appease the air with her smile. She's a girl with free ideas that someone like me can't imagine, and I think everyone will enjoy her performance too. Wakaba is... a girl who always moves around. Because she's good at sports, she's also the best at dancing within the unit. Also, not only that she's good, among everyone's dance parts, she would always be able to master and kindly take charge of the most difficult parts. Ai is always paying attention to them. I might be the leader, but there are times when I can't pay attention to my members because I prioritize the unit's targets or what we must do. I regret my incompetence. At that kind of times, she would casually take charge of the balance and is everyone's big sister figure. They might be things that all of you have known already, but I'd like to let everyone know about various sides of us, more than what we've shown you already. *chuckles* Ah, during the time we prepared for this live, I was thinking that I'd like for people to know more of Fluna. Knowing more of the members, and letting us do more things. I'd like for everyone in this hall to continue watching over me- watching over Fluna. Ah... in the end, it became a rather formal speech again. Yosh, to change the mood, let's return to live mode! *audience cheers* Everyone, are you ready with your light sticks? *audience cheers* Then, Hanazono Yuki's second song; please hear it out. *audience cheers* References }} Category:Hanazono Yuki (mini-dramas)